


Mesiah

by Totoroto



Series: Dorian (good karma oc) [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: I’m sorry for my English! It’s just something I write for myself :o I’m not English speaker but I would love to improve my writing. If you have any constructive criticism I would gladly read it.First chapter I t’s written from my lone wanderer perspective when he was 16.It’s mostly Butch and lone wanderer relationships focused.Second one is after escaping the vault. It’s gobxlone wanderer plus Butch too. It’s based on the storyline as my other fan fiction with the same title (Pretty)but written from the lone wanderer perspective.Third is lone wanderer and Butch only, explicit sex scene.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Male Lone Wanderer, Gob/Lone Wanderer, Gob/Male Lone Wanderer, Jonas Palmer/male lone wanderer, Male Lone Wanderer/Butch DeLoria
Series: Dorian (good karma oc) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794652
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881110) by [Totoroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto). 



Today was the day of the G.O.A.T test. It also marked the sixteen years of my life in the Vault. We are born in the vault, we die in the vaults. I was sitting on the chair while my dad was giving me an health check. He finished it quickly and keep reminding me about today test and how important it is to basically not to fuck it up. I was just nodding in agreement but my mind was wondering about where the Jonas could be. Seeing him before the test would definitely make me feel better. He was one of my friends, and I don’t have them much here. Also, I won’t say that to anyone (no, not even Amata) but I had a bit of one-sided crush on him.  
Finally, when my dad stopped his monologue I said bye to him and get up of the chair. Before going to class I grabbed a bobblehead from my dads desk. Just for a good luck.  
After opening the office door I almost bumped on the Jonas, so I guess a good luck is already working. I smiled and told him I’m sorry but he told me not to worry about and good luck on my test. I wish I could talk with him more but I saw Butch harassing Amata so I went straight to them.  
“Hey, what’s going here” I was ready to punch that’s asshole already.  
“None of your business, kid. Get outta here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes you are asking for it. Got it.”  
I rolled my eyes, I still couldn’t believe they can play this gang thing for such a long time.  
“Leave her alone, or you will answer to me”  
I could see that it irritated Butch. He probably couldn’t believe anyone can confront him. He’s the same spoiled kid as he was six years ago.  
“And who are you? Her boyfriend ?ha! Keep talking like that,boy, and we will send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix”  
“That’s it Butch. You and me, right now”  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me! Come on Tunnel Snakes, this twerp needs another lesson”  
Oh, so it’s like that, you fucking coward. 3 at 1. I dodged Wally and Mack fists and went straight to Butch. I’m glad I was short and fast. That fucker, not gonna hide behind his friends. I punched him right in his stupid face. I will remember Forever his expression after that punch. He wipe his nose from dripping blood and punched me in the stomach. Shoot, that fucker was strong. He tried to punch me in the face as well but I could dodge it. I threw him back against the wall and try the same but he catch my hand. Looking straight at my eyes while he was doing it made me even more mad. Thinking he is the goat, I punch him once again using my left hand. It wasn’t as powerful as the first one but punch is a punch. Butch threw me on the floor, sitting on top of me. Fucker was heavy. I tried to take him down and we ending up rolling around the floor, throwing punches and wrestling with each other which I wasn’t really fond of that closeness.  
“You enjoy that, huh?” He said with a triumphic smile. He know it would boil my blood. He used to call me all the names just because of the way i was looking. Unfortunately I get my looks from my mom. It’s not like I was ugly, I know I wasn’t but I wouldn’t call myself handsome because I looked more like a boyish girl than a boy. So mostly compliments I get was “pretty” and “what a waste on a boy”. Butch on the other hand complimented me with a “sissy”, “faggot”, „queer” and a “princess”.  
“speak for yourself, pomade ” I told him and tried to land another punch but I heard Mr. Brotch voice  
“What are you two doing here, hugging each other in the hallways. Get your asses up and go to the classrooms. G.o.a.t. Is starting”  
And we both did what he said without a word. I still could see Butch wiping off some blood from his nose which made a huge smile on my face. Before I sat on my chair, Amata went to me and brush her fingers on my hand briefly  
“Thank you, Dorian”  
“Of course.”  
We smiled at each other before she went back to her chair. I felt someone staring at me and it was Butch. I flipped him and he returned the favor.

While waiting for my results I overheard Mr.Brotch telling Butch with an amusement he’s gonna become a hairdresser. I chuckled with laughter which resulted at Butch looking at me as I have a death wish. His face went all red and he runed off.  
I approach Mr. Broth fearing the worst.  
"Wow. Wow. Says here you're going to be the vault's Marriage Counselor. Almost makes me want to get married, just to be able to avail myself of your services."  
Well, I guess is still better than a hairstylist, right?

I decided to go to cafeteria. I didn’t wanted to see dad and told him I’m not following his footsteps in a medical field. I also didn’t wanted to see Jonas. I felt like a Marriage Counseour wasn’t anything that you could boast about. I was actually hoping to get in my fathers footsteps on that test so I could work with an unrequited crush for the rest of my life. Sounds pathetic, but still better than listening to others marriage problems. Especially if you don’t really have a love experience yourself.  
The booblehead didn’t bring me any luck so far because Butch decided to be in cafeteria as well. On top of that he was only one here. He was trying to find the song on the jukebox and looked like he’s having a hard time.  
“Is that jukebox to hard for you to operate?” I smirked sarcastically at Butch while opening a glass of water.  
“Fuck off, nosebleed. Don’t push your luck.”  
“I’m not the one with the nosebleed.”  
“Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend and daddy celebrating your G.O.A.T. Results “  
Huh?I get a chill up my spine. Did he know about Jonas? It’s impossible... maybe he meaned someone else. I tried to act like I didn’t know what he’s rambling about  
“ I thought you said I was Amata’s boyfriend?”  
I saw his hands clenched in a fist, is he now jealous of Amata? I really didn’t understand that guy at all.  
“ ... So did your dream came true and you become a nurse for Palmer?”  
I felt like my face turn red. So did he really knows or just giving a wild guesses?  
“Don’t be so surprised, princess. It’s obvious”  
“ Not too obvious for me” I tried not panicking. “ but it’s good to see you are already working on your small talk. Your gonna need it as a hairdresser”  
He slAmmed me against a wall, holding my collar. He’s face was close, too close. He didn’t say anything just looking straight into my eyes which I found creepy and wished for him to say something or at least punch me. I was still holding my bootle in one hand so I was debating if I should pour it on him or smack him with it. But before I could any of that Butchs lips pressed on mine. And it was the last thing I could be expecting from him. I couldn’t say anything. It felt so wrong but at the same time so right. And Butch didn’t stopped with just one kiss, he pressed his body against mine and kiss deeply. I decided to Return it. After some time he finally let me go. We were both breathing heavily just looking at each other. He just started to shake his head and run off without a word. I put my fingers on my lips, where just seconds ago my bullies lips were. They were still warm from our kisses. I also just realized I was still holding a water in my other hand but I couldn’t bring myself to drink it. I felt like I could wash out Butch taste with it.

*

The next days I spend thinking about what happen in the cafeteria. Normally, in my head there was a lot thoughts about Jonas but they were replaced with thoughts about Butch. I also didn’t find myself flustered around Jonas as I used to be or turning crimson red just by touching his arm on a accident. I think Amata noticed something too because she kept bugging me if something happened. Of course I couldn’t tell her I developed a crush on our bully after we kissed in cafeteria.  
It was evening and everyone were sleeping in their room so it seems like a perfect moment to go for a walk. No one to try to talk to you, no need for fake smiles and greetings. Just me and my thoughts.  
While walking I decided to go to our classroom. It looked way different at night than at day. I sat where Butch was always sitting. There was carvings on the wooden desk made with a knife. Of course logos of the tunnel snakes and some first prototypes of them. I smiled to myself, it was adorable in some kind of way. I almost jumped when in the chair when I heard the door opened. I was sure I’m gonna see Paul Hannon but there was Butch.  
“What the fuck are you doing at my chair?”  
“ It’s nice to see you too, Butch”  
“Are you my stalker now, princess? So deeply in love with me?”  
“You wish,faggot”  
“ I dare you to repeat it”  
“Or what?” I looked into his eyes and then on his lips. I really wanted to kiss him now.  
“Or I’m gonna make you”  
I stand from the chair and leans over him, pressing my lips on his. He didn’t protest but grabbed my hair and deep the kiss. I let myself a moan. I went closer to him, I wanted to be as close as possible that I could hear his heartbeat. I also could feel that he was getting hard there and he probably could feel I was getting too.  
“Oh, so you are a guy after all” Butch decided to comment on my manhood  
“You know, I was always wondering what you are hiding in there with a face like that” he started to unzip my jumpsuit but I hold his hand  
I’m not sure if I should let you do that after comments like that”  
“ Come on, princess. Don’t get upset.”  
“ Sure, but you need to let me unzip yours too”  
“Suit yourself.”  
So we unzipped ourselves, and looking at each other’s in the underwear. I was hoping Butch wasn’t disappointing with what he was saying. I didn’t had much muscles like Butch did and I was much leaner.  
“Enjoying the view?” I asked with a smirk.  
“Yes I do”  
Butch decided to place kisses all over my body which resulted in me moaning. I didn’t wanted to be the only one receiving so I fell down on my knees between Butch thighs pulling his pants down. It was my first time but from Butch reaction I wasn’t that bad.  
“Stop.” He said pulling my hair “ I’m at my limit and... and do you want to do it?”  
I couldn’t said anything so I just nodded my head. We both went to teacher desk and he bend me over it.  
“Suck them” he said to me putting his finger into my mouth. I did what he asked me to. After that he put one... than two.. and then he decided to put his cock in. Fuck, it hurts but less than I was imagined. And the pain started to fading easily leaving only the pleasure.  
We both finished together, all sweaty and panting we were looking at each other.  
It seems like we both didn’t know what to say or maybe we did but no one wanted to be the first one to say it.  
“Oh fuck it Butch” I finally decided to break the silence “I think I love you”  
“I dare you to repeat it”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too, princess”  
We both laughed and smiled at each other’s like idiots. After a while we decided to dress ourselves again and go separate ways to our rooms before someone decided to check what’s going in the classroom.

*

No one knew about us and no one should know. We still were keeping our facade at day while fucking at night. And I was wondering for how long we could keep it going if it’s wasn’t for a day my father decided to left the vault and I was pressured to do the same. Well, fuck you too Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the story after my lone wanderer escaped the vault. It’s basically the same storyline as my other fan fiction with the same title but written from the lone wanderer perspective. 
> 
> Happy New Year

It was so bright outside I couldn’t see. I wipe some tears from my eyes with my hand. I wasn’t sure if I was crying because of the sensitivity or because they killed Jonas, they almost killed me...I’m an outcast and have no idea where my father is. Probably, because of all this thing. Shit, shit,shit. I have no one.  
And Butch... I will never see him again. I hold onto the leather Tunnel Snakes jacket he gave me. At least, he can remember me as a someone who rescued his mother from roaches. I just wish we had more time to say goodbye.

My eyes finally get used to the light, well Kinda. It smelled musty. I bring the collar of the jacket to my nose. It smelled like mix of Butch cologne and his sweat. It bring the peace to my mind for a second. I looked around and saw rocks and some trees and lots of dust. There were no buildings nearby... and I need to find the town that was mentioned on the overseer terminal. How was it called again? Mega... megaton. I started feeling quesy. All my life.. all of people I know. We were just a fucking experiment. But I can’t think about that much and just standing here. It may get dark and I may end up a dinner for the ant... I think it will, right? I wasn’t sure how the world works now after all this. All my life I was sure I can not go outside. I started walking and hoping it’s the right direction. It want a long walk since I saw destroyed buildings. The pipboy registered it as a Springvale. I went to the first house and decided to open the Dropbox. I found some grenades and a jet. Grenades may be useful but a jet I hope I can sell later in Megaton. I went through abandoned buildings and all their mailboxes and Dropbox. I found quite a lot. For my luck the only encounter I had so far was a creepy one eyed robot and a feral dog. I almost puked but I retrieved some meat from him. I may need it for later. I still didn’t see the Megaton. But after a while I saw a house that looked way better than the others. I bring the gun and opened the doors and saw a woman, bit older than me. But man, wasn’t she a little crazy. I mean, she didn’t tried to kill me but keep rambling about Moriarty. And I don’t how but I ended up with 400 caps in my pocket. I realized it’s a value in the wasteland or she was screwing with me. I ask her which way should I go from here, north, west,East to be on the “safest” part and she scoffed and told I should go South to Megaton to told Moriarty she’s dead first. Well, I couldn’t agree more and thanks for that lady I had idea which direction to take. I was suprised she didn’t noticed thaty I had no idea where Megaton was or who Moriarty is but it seemed like she wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed.  
After some time I finally get to Megaton. It looked like a big can to me. There was also some man laying down, he looked like he was about to die. He begged me for water and I decided to give him some. I was feeling bad that I basically scammed that girl from 400 caps. It made me feel better. Inside the Megaton I get greeted by a sheriff who told me if I want any information I should get to Moriartys saloon. Again Moriarty. It seemed like he was a really big fish. Getting information out of him won’t be easy. And maybe it was because I was super tired but finding his saloon wasn’t the easiest either. I was feeling like I was in a metal jungle. Finally, I opened the doors of the bar and made a really big effort to not scream. Behind the counter there was a man... a man that looked like... a corpse. I really couldn’t find a right words.  
“Hey smoothskin, do you need something? A drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all? “  
He said to me. I clinched my hands in fists and swallowed hardly. I need to use my words properly, as well it may be Moriarty and if he’s not him, he is his employer. That means either way he may have useful informations that I need. And the speech was one of few things I was really good at.  
“Let me think about it for a moment, my good man “  
I wondered who looked more surprised now, me or that... man.  
“Wait... your not going to hit me? Yell at me? Not even berate me a little bit? “  
Oh shit, what he just said? Well, for sure now I know it can not be Moriarty but... damn. I just felt my heart squeezing. I felt really bad for him.  
“I hadn’t planned on it”  
I said and sit on the barstool, I was so nervous I almost miss it and hit the floor but I hoped he didn’t see that.  
We talked a lot. He give me a lots of informations and I wish I could write them down if I could. He even gave me a 10% discount which I was wondering if he is actually the one pitying me or he did that because someone was treating him like a human being for once. The most useful was about terminal and Nova. I was hoping Nova would as easy to talk to as him. Gob (that was his name) finally decided to asks for my name and I laughed so hard when he told he thought I was a girl. But it also gave me sudden chills and make me wondering if that was the reason he was so nice to me at the first place. I looked around the salon and I saw a guy who looked like he doesn’t belong here. Just like me. He was wearing suit, hat and sunglasses (which I envy). He also gesticulate that I should come over to him. I said “bye” to Gob and go to that man. He introduced himself as Mr.Burke and long story short he was a psycho. He wanted me to detonates the Megatons bomb. I said “no” to him as nicest as I could, even then he told me if I want to change my mind I can find he at the Tennpenny tower. He also touch me on my shoulder which I tried my best no to shrugged it. I felt like he’s a man not to mess up with. After he finally leaved I tried to find Nova. It wasn’t that hard since she was the only woman in the bar. She really tried to sweet talk to me but I tried the same on her. Fortunately with a success she give me the terminal password. Being curious I also asked her about Gob. She told me there are regions she will not even go. I saw a Grey haired man standing behind a corner and scolding Gob I was 99% sure it was Moriarty. After scolding the ghoul he wanted to get a smoke. It was the best time to sneak and get the information from his terminal. I get all the information I needed or even more. I felt sick to my stomach again but first I needed to get out of here as fast as I could before Moriarty come back from his smoke brake. I get out from the salon using the back doors. Fuck, All my life was a big fucking lie. I tried to take a breath but it was hard. From the terminal it looked like I wasn’t even born in the vault. Shit. I need a good night sleep. I found the common house that you could sleep for free. I slept with all my things on,I didn’t want to risk it. Tomorrow I need to find a place to sell some junk and get some stimpaks, water, food... 

*  
It was weeks after I left Megaton. I don’t even remember how many. I still couldn’t make it to the Galaxy News Radio. It always been something else I needed to do. Even to deal with some fucking vampire clan.Today, I decided to try my luck with disarming the bomb. And with a happy shout from Lucas Simms and grunts from Atom weirdos I did it.  
“Boy do I breathe a lot easier knowing that thing is truly dead!” Said Lucas giving me a keys to my Megatons house. I can’t remember when I was this much happy last time. I hold the keys thigthly in my hands like it was the most precious thing in my life. I went straight to my new home and I got greeted by a robot. His name was Wildorf and was a quite nice to talk to. I put some staff in my safe and decided to go for a drink to celebrate my new home and to talk with real human beings. I opened the doors of the saloon and went straight to sit on the bar stool. The ghoul looked quite surprised he sees me. Probably was thinking I was dead or some shit.  
“Hi Gob, how are you? Can you get me some whiskey? “ I put some caps on the table  
“Sure thing... “ he said and opened the bottle of whiskey and pour some in a glass. “...here you go “  
“Thanks”  
I drink it with one gulp. Alcohol was no problem at me. I used to drink it sometimes with Butch when we were fooling at night. I smiled to myself. What a nice memory. Gob poured me another glass immediately. He was nice too. The first person out here that was nice to me. I drank another glass and looked at the Gob with serious eyes.  
“Hey Gob. I’m going tomorrow to Underworld . Want to come with me?”  
At least I can do is ask him. He must be missing his mother as much I am missing mine father. But after hearing my proposition he didn’t looked as happy as I imagined. Well, He didn’t looked happy at all. He shook his head and said there’s no way. I was trying to convince him. I thought he was worried the moment he step outside the Megaton he’s gonna be dead so I reassured him that I’m gonna protect him. But he didn’t believe me. Well, I can not blame him. I was around 5”3 foot tall and slim. Not really what you would call a bodyguard material. I shrugged my arms and decided to tell him about the megaton bomb and that I get a new home here so I will come more often.  
I almost drink all my whiskey when I felt a touch on my shoulder. There was him, Moriarty.  
“I cant believe it! I thought people were lying to me but here you are! You were just a wee baby the first time I saw you!”  
Damn, he had the weirdest accent I ever heard in my life. “You look just like your mother.” He squeeze my shoulder even harder which made me nauseous.”looking for you daddy, ain’t ya?”  
“Yeah, I do” I drink all the rest of my whiskey. I’m glad I’m quite drunk. I don’t think I could deal with him when sober.  
“I have some information but they aren’t free, ya know?” I smirked and tried hard not to laugh. I have all this asshole information a long time ago. Oh, if you only knew.  
“ I’m good. I’m going to get some sleep. Goodnight”  
“You know where to find me when you decided to change your mind”  
I didn’t even wanted to answer him I closed the doors and went straight to my new home. I couldn’t wait to finally sleep only in my underwear.  
After waking up in my new bed I felt like a new person. It didn’t even matter that I was pretty thirsty from drinking that whole whiskey bottle yesterday. I cringed on the memory of Moriarty. I don’t think I will go back there for a while. I had some breakfast and decided that I won’t go to underworld either. I will go and find that Three Dog. 

*  
And here I was again. In front of Moriartys Salon. The Three Dog encounter went as I imagined. He will give me information after I do something for him. And I needed to relay his satellite relay dish which was exhausting. Lots of running. But I get key to cache in Hamilton's Hideaway which was quite nice and of course informations about my Dad which will involve even more running. I really need a drink and talk to Gob. He made me always felt welcome and I welcomed Gob with my most sincere smile I could make. I felt like I needed to apologize that I didn’t made it to the underworld as I told him. I promised to him I will go tomorrow but he didn’t look like he believes me or like he really care. I wish he would let me take him with me. Not really sure how that would work with all the Moriarty contract etc. but I bet I could figure it out. He may not be the nicest face I ever seen but he’s really the nicest person. And he doesn’t want anything in return from me, like all this people out here.

*

But I did as I promised and I had enough. I wish I never made that promise at the first place but at least I was alive. And inside the museum without any super mutants at sight. I was glad I had quite long legs for my size. I went to look for a doctor to patch me up and I found Doctor Barrow. He reminded me of mad scientist in the comics books. After he helped me with my wounds, I needed to convince him to wake up the human girl laying down there. I felt like it was right thing to do. Her name was Reilly and she was a ranger. And of course she asked me to help her even more. And guess what? Of course, I agreed. But first I need to find Carol and then get a drink or few. Finding Carol wasn’t that hard, the ghoul town wasn’t really a big place. She seemed nice but when I told her about Gob I really was suprised. She wanted him to stay there? To be a slave? It really rubbed me the wrong way. Reminded me of my own father. He also wanted me to stay in the Vault. Eh, I really need that drink after all. I didn’t wanted to stay there and drink so I decided to go somewhere else. The doctor told me before about The Ninth Circle but I should be careful with Ahzrukhal. It seemed like all the bar owners have something in common- they are all assholes.  
“Well now, lookee here. We got us a smoothskin that I ain't ever seen before. I'm Ahzrukhal, and this... this is the Ninth Circle. Folks got problems, and I got liquor to sell to 'em… well, liquor and a few other pick me ups. You need anything, you just let me know.” I was greeted immediately after I opened the bars door. I looked around the bar before I sat down and I saw the tallest ghoul I ever seen. He was standing there in a corner ready to shoot anyone who cause any trouble. I asked for whiskey and about the tall ghoul. Ahzrukhal told me he’s name is Charon and he is bounded to him by a contract and will listen to whatever he says just like a loyal dog. It was just like Moriarty and Gob situation. I felt sick to my stomach. I really hated the idea of people owned people. I clenched my fist and asked if he would sell his contract. He seemed more than willing and asked me for 2000. I ended up paying 1000. After that I went to Charon to tell him about the situation.  
“You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal? So, I am no longer in his service. That is good to know.”  
“Yeah and...” I wanted to tell him that he’s free. That he doesn’t need to serve me or anyone else but he didn’t listen. He went to Ahzrukhal. I though I’m gonna see some sappy goodbye scene or he’s gonna flip him or talk shit but what he did was more extreme. He shot him once and then another time even if he looked pretty dead after first one. Patrons of the bar start screaming that Ahzrukhal was shouted. I approached Charon  
“Why?”  
"Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard."  
“Do you mind?” I asked him crouch down ready to retrieve my caps from Ahzrukhal dead body  
“ Go ahead.”. I get my caps and also a key to a cooler with even more caps. Then I reminded myself of something.  
“Oh, you are free to go. You can have it” I tried to give Charon (hoping he’s not gonna shoot me after that) the contract but he didn’t take it.  
“ I’m at your service. I can’t own my own contract. If you wish give it to someone else.”  
Wow, he really is brainwashed.  
“Well, I need to go somewhere... to check if my father is in there .. to Rivet City. Do you want to go with me?”  
“ I will go wherever you want me to.”  
Yeah sure, I wanted to helped him and now I’m just like the one I despise the most. But at least he’s gonna be better with me, right? It’s not like I’m gonna berate him or whatever. So we two went to River City. And actually having Charon as my companion was way much better than traveling alone and so much faster. We talked a lot when traveling, and when I mean we I mean me because Charon only make sarcastic remarks sometimes or just grunts. We also shared a mattress once in abandoned house and I don’t mean anything weird by that. It was just like a sleepover. Man, he really was opposite about this idea but I didn’t wanted to let him sleep on the floor and he didn’t wanted to let me sleep on the floor. It was also cold so having him as a personal heater was nice. But it’s better not to told him that.  
When we arrived it was the whole thing again My dad wasn’t there. I meet Dr.Li, she was working with dad on Project Purify and also she was an arrogant bitch. Giving me a really big headache. When I told her that my father is not in Jefferson Memorial because I went there already, she keep insisted he’s in there because his notes were left there. Fuck, it means I will go back and go look for some fucking notes. But before that I went to Doctor Li office. I really didn’t trust her. I found three tapes in her office next to her terminal. Well, shouldn’t she told me about them too? Let’s see if she wasn’t lying about the rest of them.  
So the doctor wasn’t lying. I found the notes. It seems like still some numbers were missing but I couldnt find them anywhere. I listened to all of them, including the ones I found in Li’s office. Great. Now we need to go to vault 112. He left our Vault, just to travel to another. I wipe some tears that were falling from my eyes. I take a look at Charon if he saw anything but he looked away. I can’t go there now. I just can’t. I’m not sure if he is still gonna be there. I feel like I’m going in circles. I wish I found this notes at the first time but I was busy running for my life. I packed the holotapes in my bag securely. Probably I’m gonna keep listening to them over and over again like a real sadist. I needed to go home... but do I really have a place I can call home? I mean, at Megaton I at least have Gob I can really talk to. I feel like he’s my friend. The only one out here. I’m not sure if I can call Charon that. I feel like having the contract would never allow me to be really his friend. So, we went home. I told Charon all about Gob and about what plan I have. He told me I should spend that money on something more worthy and wasn’t really keen of that idea. I told him he will be my favorite ghoul always no matter what but he didn’t like that joke either. After coming to Megaton we went straight to my home. I wanted to get dressed in something more comfy than an armor and the comfiest thing I owned was my vault jumpsuit. Yes, I still had it and it was like my pajama but for outdoor. I asked Charon if it’s ok if he stays here. I didn’t wanted to make Gob think that first thing I got from underworld was my own personal ghoul slave. Even if I didn’t treat Charon like that I know how it looked.  
I told Gob all about the Underworld, how Carol was missing him and all that Jazz. I even told him that she said he should stay here but I have different opinion on that. I tried to convince him to go with me again. I think he looked bored hearing that all over again. I started playing with my curls and I noticed how long they got. I never get a haircut in the westeland.its silly but haircuts reminded me of Butch too much. Also, longer hair probably make me even more like an pubescent girl which make me look more vulnerable and some may take pity on me or don’t take me as a serious danger. At least that I liked to tell myself. I finished all my cola and said bye to Gob.  
*  
Next day After some errands in Megaton like selling stuff and all of that crap I decided to go to Moriartys. This time Charon went with me. And yes, the Gobs expression after he saw us was exactly as I imagined. He was thinking I’m the same as Moriarty.  
“Hi Gob. This Is Charon” I said pointing at my companion. I tried to be as casual as always and not thinking about that Gob thinks I become a slave owner.  
“Nice to meet you“ he answered with a squeaky voice. I looked at Charon but he only smirked. Damn, he was even more freaked out than I though he would be. I felt really bad.  
“He doesn’t talk much... but... What do you think? Are you ready to go the underworld with us now? You will have two bodyguards now.”  
I tried to convince him again. Maybe now he will understand that Charon is not my slave. I still wanted good for Gob. I really wanted him to be free. Maybe with another ghoul on a way he would feel better.  
“No way, kiddo“  
He sighed. He really had me enough. But I know he doesn’t want that life. I remember he telling me that when I was drinking whisky at bar one day. And anyway who would want a live like these? At least in Underworld no ones gonna talk shit to him or worse and there won’t be Moriarty. Was he really that scared or there was something else? Maybe someone? Maybe it was because of the Nova... I know he had some felling a for her. I even asked her that once. I felt pain in my throat.  
“Ok, we’re going to my house. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. “ I needed a fresh air. I wasn’t sure why I was feeling so upset and Charon keep looked at me weirdly. After a short walk we just want home to get some sleep. I have a better plan than just simply escape from Megaton and hoping Moriarty would not noticed or worse putting a bullet in his head. Even if he was a scum killing him would make all the people in Megaton against me and I wouldn’t even have this place to call my home. I almost felt asleep when I heard knocking on my doors. It was Gob.  
“Hi Gob, come in” I said opening the door wider for him and making some room so he can go through. I saw him looking through my place. He needed to share his room with Nora so probably it wasn’t most comfortable. No mention if Nora had cliens with her.  
“It’s quite late now to do anything, so do you want to sleep here and we can talk tomorrow?” I mean it sounded quite stupid because it would be the most perfect moment to escape. But I already decided on the different plan. It may cost more but maybe Gob would be more comfortably with it. He wouldn’t need to escape anymore. What if Moriartys would hire someone after him? I mean it’s not that impossible when you thought Gob is owning him caps.  
“Yeah,but...” is he really want to escape now after all his doubts? I didn’t feel like escaping my plan to him. I mean, it was pretty simple but Gob would probably refuse. And I can’t have that after he finally decided on something.  
“You can sleep on my mattress and I will sleep with Charon. It’s not like it will be the first time.” I interupted him and tried to lift his humor too but he didn’t like my joke.  
“You know it’s a bad idea. I will get going.”  
Don’t go, please. I don’t want you to chicken. You are my only friend. I mean, I could do it tomorrow without him knowing anything but I decided to let him know later. I just wanted him to stay. I don’t want him to go back to his room... with Nora. Eh, I really don’t make sense anymore. And before I know I squeezed his arm.  
“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry, Gob. We don’t have to escape. I have a better idea. You just have to trust me , ok?”  
“Ok” he said briefly looking in shocked at my arm. I felt really embarrassed about that and my cheeks get all red, I instantly let him go.  
“Sorry” I pointed at the mattres I slept before “... just take this mattress”  
“Sure” he answered and went to the bed. I decided to take a couch.  
“Boss, let’s change.” I heard Charon voice. Really, Charon? Area you kidding me? Now, you decided to call me “boss” so the Gob would freak out even more and you even try to play being a kind and obedient. I mean, it wasn’t like Charon wasn’t obedient but he was sarcastic and never had a problem to tell me clearly what he thinks or disapproves of something. And I know he was disapproving of my plan to free Gob. I still wasn’t sure why. But I know now he probably wanted to freak Gob. He knows how he freaked out when he saw us walking together in the bar. I just waved my hand at him telling him to stop. I didn’t wanted to play his game.  
“You sure ,don’t want to share a mattress, boss?” I almost burst laughing. He was really having his time.  
“Just go to sleep Charon, I’m fine. Goodnight” 

*  
I took shower at the morning to clear my mind. I dressed up quickly in my jumpsuits. I didn’t have time to dry my hair. They looked weird wet. So long, almost to my shoulder and not curly at all. Maybe I should get that haircut after all. I get out of the bathroom. Gob and Charon looked quite uncomfortable standing next to each other. I didn’t know what was their deal.  
“Hey Gob. You should go first to Moriarty s and we will come later, right ?”  
The ghoul nodded and without a word he waved us goodbye and leave. Charon asked me again if I’m sure. I said once again yes and he just growled. Fuck, what is with this ghouls? They are so stubborn. First, Gob with his shit that he doesn’t want my help and now Charon with his “we shouldn’t help him” bullshit. 

“Moriarty! “ I shouted with the biggest grin I could make “how are you? “For the frost time I was happy I saw Moriarty in the bar and not occupied somewhere else.  
“Great, but it would be even better if you start spending caps in my bar “  
“I’m here for that “  
“Really so what are you waiting for? “  
“I want to make a deal with you “  
“Huh?! Is that deal concerning that big tower behind you? “  
“Charon? Well, kind of. He’s my bodyguard I just bought recently” I tried to sound as smug as I could.  
“CongratulAtions. But I’m not interested. You were supposed to spend your caps, not making me spend mine”  
“It’s not about that. It’s quite the opposite. I want to buy Gob from you”  
Moriarty laughed loudly and I felt like maybe escaping was a better idea.  
“And what for? Are you making army of the dead? “  
“How much?” I said with a smile. But it really was hard to smile in that situation.  
“2500 caps “  
“You kidding me right? I like you Moriarty. But you know it’s too much. For this one I payed 1000 caps. “  
“2000 and no less. “  
“1500”  
“Fine”  
“Fine. Here’s your caps. Shake your hand on this and give me his contract”  
I put a bag full of caps in his dirty hands. He looked like he just won lottery.  
He askedto come with him, so I did. Of course with the Charon. He gave me the Gobs contract. It was the same color as Charons. I smiled at it.  
“It was pleasure to do business with you.”  
After that I went straight to Gob. I put the hand on his shoulder.  
“Come With me Gob”  
We went to my home without a word. I was wondering what Gob could be thinking right now. That I tricked him and he’s gonna be my slave. When we all were inside I shouted  
“Aren’t you happy, Gob? My friend, you are a free man now!” I took his hand and put the yellow contract in it and bag with some caps, and a spare key I asked Moira to make two days ago.  
“It’s yours. And you can sleep here anytime you want.”  
I hugged him. It felt nice. I don’t remember the last time I hugged someone and this time was a great excuse to do it. But I wasn’t sure if Gob is feeling the same way about it.  
“Oops sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with the hug. I forget that people out here don’t like too much contact.”  
“It’s okay,kid. I’m happy. Really happy ... I don’t know how to repay you. But I will “  
He was really cute. Besides looking like dead. But he’s inside... he’s inside was really cute. Sometimes I was wondering how he looked before ghoulification.  
“No worries, Gob. I’m going tommorow with Charon to Underworld. I will not push you but... “  
“ I want to go”  
I was suprised but also happy, really happy for him. He could see his adoptive mother again. 

*

Getting Gob to Underworld safely was the harder job than I though it would be. Im glad I had Charon with me and I’m glad we didn’t took much damage that a few stimpaks won’t fix. Seeing Gobs happy face when he met with Carol was all worth it. But at the same time I felt my stomach getting tight and my eyes watery. I clenched my fists. And decided to go to Vault 112.

*  
I get my dad back. And as soon I get him He was ready to get back on his project. He wasn’t up for a family reunion at all. Not like a gob and his mother. Not at alBut he said he was proud. Proud that the Westlands didn’t change me and I was still a “good boy”. I wanted to tell him fuck off but I couldnt. All I could was to hug him. And that good boy was still naive to follow him. We went all back to Rivet city. And my job was to clear the path of super mutants for the scientist. After escorting my favorite doctor in the whole world - Doctor Li I thought it’s gonna go smoothly. But th Enclave stormed. My dad he... he didn’t wanted to corporate and... he’s dead. He sacrificed his life for this project. And I Will finish it for him. 

needed to gain acces to vault 87. And I saw bloody things I would never like to saw again. I also meet my new companion- Fawkes. He was very nice and he was a super mutant. Neat, isn’t it? I freed him from his cell and he helped me to get g.e.c.k. After we escaped from the vault I get welcome commitee with grenades, enclave soldiers and the biggest dick (not in a good way) the world has ever seen - Colonel Autumn. After they get the g.e.c.k from me, before I could do anything or even fight back I felt my head spinning and I fall down on the ground. 

I wake up in Raven Rock. Long story short the president turns out to be a ZAX AI. A fucking robot. And this people are listening to it. My dad was killed because of the computer programming. I saw lots of crazy but that some other level of craziness. And the rest of the story? I made him to self-destruct both himself and the base. After the base blow up I enjoyed the “firework” show with Fawkes. I may sound like a psycho but seeing it all blew up made me really, really happy.  
“Hey Fawkes, wants to come with me somewhere?”. I was also hoping Charon is safe in the Underwold or wherever he is. 

We were supposed to go to Megaton. I mean, I was supposed to go to Citadel at first But I needed some more time. And there’s no better place to waste your time than Megaton. But then I remembered Gob wasn’t there. So is there really a point? The only other person who’s gladly talk with me was Moira Brown and I’m not going near her anywhere soon. But we ended up in front of my old Vault. Where it all began. From nostalgia? Maybe. But the other reason is I get a distress signal from my radio. It was Amata. Begging me to help her, to stop her father. She helped me to escape the vault, I need to help her too. I just wish it’s not too late. Also, there was Butch. My heart sink just thinking about him. I was really hoping he’s alright. I really wanted to see him. I was hoping it could be possible all this times. It would be like a dream.  
After opening the vault I was greeted by Officer Gomez  
“Stop right there! I don't know how you got in here, but... Hold on...it’s you! I hardly recognized you from all the dust from out there. Guess, that explains how you get in...” then it seems he finally noticed Fawkes. I was suprised it took him that long, he took out his gun pointing at the supermutant “what the fuck is that?!”  
“That’s my friend. His name is Fawkes. He’s not gonna do anything so it would be nice if you stopped pointing that gun”  
I said calmly. I was dealing with much crazier people and once scary Gomez now looked like a little shrimp. Especially when I was wearing a t5-1b armor and having a super mutant as a companion.  
“Also, I get a message from Amata...”  
He put down his weapon and looked even more confused.  
“A message? I don’t know what your talking about but I’d keep that under your hat, for her sake. She could be in real trouble... I mean, so could I just for talking with you. “  
But he didn’t stopped talking. Actually he was very talkative which was helpful. It looked like the people wanted to follow my dads footsteps and not longer be stuck in the Vault as a lab rats. But they probably don’t know that much. I went to look for Butch first. If there’s a rebellion that means that Butch is pretty sure alive. The vault looked like a mess and every person I encountered was either to scared to say anything or was telling me to go away. And finally there was him. In the corridor holding that little switchblade. Looking handsome as ever. I felt like I can’t move  
“Damn. Look who’s waltzing back into the vault.” I smiled widely . I was ready for a kiss, punch, everything but he’s next reaction was the same as Gomez  
„What the fuck...?”  
„Well, Butch hes my friend and you are damn straight rude as always.”  
I asked Fawkes if he could wait outside the old classroom doors while I locked myself with him in there.  
I explained to Butch what a super mutant is, about the purifier project, enclave, everything. And he told me what a disaster it was living in the vault after I left. And not only because of the rebellion or because the tunnel snakes are not longer together but also because I wasn’t there. He run his fingers through my hair  
“And I guess they don’t have a barber out there?”  
“Not as good as this one”  
I reach for a kiss and when our lips brushed slightly I heard the woman scream outside.  
„Shit” I cursed and rushded outside. There was Fawkes and Amata. Poor Fawkes was confused and I wasn’t sure what to do. I shouldn’t left him alone after all but I also didn’t wanted him to look at me and Butch getting all chummy. Amata looked at me angrily  
“Dorian, what is this?!”  
I sighed ready to explain one more time. After Amata cold down she told me why she needs me and how she missed me.  
So the drill was I needed to persuade Overseer to step down and let everyone lives their life’s as they want. Well, it wasn’t difficult. Of course, he wasn’t happy to see but I already persuaded AI To blow up himself so as well I can persuade Amatas father. I told him that the little experiment won’t hold long, no matter how many supplies they’re gonna get or how it will all end up in inbreeding . He step down which resulted in Amata taking as a new Overseer. I never saw her this happy. I was really happy too. Maybe, maybe I can stay here a little bit longer and than after the dads project I can go back here. I looked at the Butch, he looked happy too. Our eyes met and we both smiled at each other. I was wondering if he was thinking the same thing as me. Amata went up to me, I was ready to hear Another thank you or anything else but not what she said  
“I’m sorry...you’re a hero and you have to leave.”  
“Is that a joke?”  
I asked trying to laugh but she just shaked her head and told me not to make it harder. I just rescued everyone here and now I’m getting kicked out like an Used trash?! I looked at Butch to back me up but he looked away. Fuck. I clenched my first and I was ready to shoot everyone in there but I remained calm.  
“We’re going to the citadel “ I told Fawkes after we left the Vault. And the doors of the Vault 101 once again closed behind me. 

*  
I wake up in the Citadel. They told me I was two weeks in a coma. But I did it. I activated the purifier. I needed to get outta here as fast as I could. But where? Fawkes went already to Underwold. I told him he’s free to do whatever he wants and should enjoy his life. I wonder if Charon is there too. Probably. I haven’t seen him after I collapsed in front of the Vault 87. It would be nice to see Gob. He was a great listener when it comes to my problem but I felt if I go there right now I would end up crying like a little girl. I could go to Megaton but I felt like it’s too close to vault 101. And the last thing I want is too see someone from there. I went to Rivet City. I could get some whisky there and play some pool. But after I step into The Muddy Rudder I felt sick. Butch was sitting there. It was surprising he want that far away from the vault and not get killed.  
“Hi” I said shortly to him and then not waiting for his reply asked Bonny for a whiskey. When I looked back at him he looked like he saw a ghost.  
“You... in the radio. They told me you are in coma.”  
“It’s good to see you too, Butch”  
I tried to be as indifferent to him as I could. Last time when I opened my heart to him, he didn’t even wink when Amata kicked me out. Damn, I still can’t believe that bitch. Hero my ass. I felt burning sensation in my throat but I wasn’t sure if it’s because of whiskey or because I can’t really be uninterested at the man next to me. “And I’m glad you made this far.”  
He smiled at me cockily  
“Did you ever though I wouldn’t? I’m Butch DeLoria after all”  
“No shit. Are you gonna stay here?“  
“Probably for some time, why asking?”  
“Can you cut my hair?”  
“Anything for you nosebleed”

*

With my new haircut I decided to go to Underwold. Alone. Butch said some shit about me being too good for him but maybe next time. Next time my ass.  
At the front of the museum I saw Charon smoking. He told me he was wondering when he’s gonna see my smoothskin face again. I asked him about Gob but he said he didn’t cross paths with him. The I asked him about if he would be alright with a drink at the Ninth Cirlce, he was more than happy from that proposition. Well, I could only assume from the tone of his voice and eyes because his mouth didn’t move an inch. After we had some drinks I decided to pay Gob a visit.  
He greeted me with the biggest smile I have ever seen in a ghoul.  
“Hey smoothskin, do you need something?”  
“I need a fucking bed and a good rest “  
I hoped I didn’t sound too drunk. I didn’t feel too drunk either.  
“Aren’t you a hero? Shouldn’t you have an Apartament build for you?”  
“I heard my friend has the best hotel in all wasteland “  
“It’s nice to see you. “  
“Same to you”  
“And where’s your ghoul companion? “  
“ I left him at the bar, I just wanted to see my friend first“  
I kinda lied to him. I mean, I couldn’t told him that first thing first I did coming here was getting some drinks. And not getting them at Carols place but at the Ninth Citlcs instead. Also, I wanted to make him feels nice. He deserves it.  
“Heard, you were in a coma...”  
And then is when we started talking. I mean, after I asked him how’s Underworld, how’s Carol and Greta and if she doesn’t give him a lot of shit it was mostly an monologue. I think it was still the alcohol in me because I told him everything. And it was definitely alcohol in me because I ended up crying when I told him about Amata. And it wasn’t even because of her. It was because of all of that. It was because of my father and the Butch. Fuck him, why he didn’t say anything when Amatas was kicking me out. Was she that afraid of her? Why he didn’t wanted to come with me? Because I’m too good? And he’s what? That asswipe is even scared of radroaches. Stupid asshole, does he really have no feelings for me left? I looked up at Gob with teary eyes. What about Gob? Does he even think I’m his friend? Or I am the savior of the wasteland and I happened to save him too because that’s what I’m fucking doing. Helped everyone and after that get throw out because I’m no longer in need.  
“Gob, what do you think of me? “  
“You are the wasteland savior“  
So he’s like everyone, right?  
“Is it only that? “  
“And your my friend. You are my savior, for fucks save, you give me back my freedom “  
My head get dizzy and I really needed to lay down. I wasn’t really sure if he was honest. I mean, it was Gob, right? The nicest guy I ever known. I don’t think I should get doubt like these about him.  
“Yeah... can I get a bed? I’m tired “  
“Sure thing, kiddo”  
“Gob. Can you sleep next to me today?“-D  
I asked him hoping it won’t sound too perverted or too desperate but I really wanted someone next to me. I didn’t wanted to be alone, not again.  
“W-what? “  
“Please, Gob. I won’t do anything weird. Just lay down next to me. I’m feeling lonely. .. “  
“O-ok, but are you sure you want me to lay down next to you? “  
“You are my only friend.“  
And we slept next to each other. It’s not that I was seeing Gob as anything more than a friend but having him next to me was making my heart racing. I was really hoping he can not hear that. Maybe it was just alcohol or I was going crazy. I closed my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep.

When I wake up the Gob was still sleeping. I cover him with blanket that he must kicked when he was sleeping and went to take a shower. My mind was much clearer today and I know it what I wanted to do. I found Charon to tell him that I has something to do outside and I don’t need his services. I also asked him when the Gob wakw up if he can told him that I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye to him but I really need to go. After that I wen to Rivet City.

He was at the same place, even at the same barstool.  
„ Still here?” I asked him siting next to him  
“Where have you been?” I just loved when Butch was answering my questions with question.  
“Underwold.”  
After that he didn’t say anything. It looked like he was deeply thinking. I bought myself a scotch. I was definitely feeling nostalgic and as far as I know it was my dads favorite. It seems like Bonny knows it too because she smiled at me gently and it’s not often you see her smile.  
“ Do you want to tag along? I’m going there too.” Finally Butch decided to speak. I wasn’t sure what I should tell him? That he want to tag along me and not vice verse or that I’m not too good for him now?  
“Why do you want to go there?”  
“ There’s someone named Snowflake... I want him to show me some things. People here are telling me I’m not good As him when cutting hair...”  
It was the first time I saw Butch that flustered. It was pretty cute and unfortunately made my heart skip a beat.  
“ I know him and you can tag along me.”  
“ No I ...”  
Before he could say anything I kissed him. He looked really shocked and then place a fist in my face. I push him on the floor giving him the same taste but Brock quickly throw us both out.  
“ Why the fuck would you do that there?” He looked furious. I just rolled my eyes on him.  
“ To shut you up.”  
“Do you want everyone to think I’m the faggot?”  
“Aren’t you?”  
“Shut up”  
“ Lets go” I told him and started walking to get out of the Rivet City to Underwold.  
“I’m not following you, you are following me.” He said and quickly run up to me  
“ You are such a kid, Butch.” I laughed “d you want me to kiss you again so you can shut up?”  
“ Fuck off”

*

Having Butch as a companion was quite a nice change than having a Charon for example. He actually spoke back to you. But most of the time I was thinking how to touch him at the moment. His lips, his body. It was hard to concentrate on anything else but thank god I didn’t lost my head for him. Literally. After we finally arrived at the Underworld I told him I want to say hi to a friend and if he doesn’t want to go he don’t have to. But I saw something in his eyes that looked like a jealousy but it may be my imagination. Anyway he wanted to go with me so we went.  
“Hey, Gob! How are ya? That’s Butch.”  
I greeted the ghoul and pointed at Butch  
„Nice to meet you„  
Said the Gob but Butch didn’t looked happy. Well, he looked disgusted. I was hoping he won’t say anything bad to Gob because than I would need to punch him.  
„ Yeah, sure „  
„Is he your new companion? „  
„- Hell no, do you think I could follow the goody shoe like him? Tunnel snakes don’t need anyone like him. I was just going in the same direction” answered the Butch before I could say anything. It was really amusing so I laughed loudly at that which made Butch looked mad at me.  
“That’s exactly what he said. And we’re gonna need two bed for tonight... I mean three.i forgot about Charon “  
I added quickly. I haven’t seen him yet but I’m pretty sure he was sleeping at the ninth circle. Or maybe not sleeping at all.  
„Sure, buddy„  
After that I explained to Butch who’s Charon is and I wanted to meet him. He wasn’t happy about that either. Later that evening we went to Meet Snowflake. Butch finally looked happy and I think Snowflake too. He finally had a companion he could talk about the hair.  
At the night we all get to get some drinks at the Ninth Cirlce. I think I had too much because my head was spinning. Charon was fine and didn’t even flinch. Butch had a lot too but he fall asleep easily. I cover him with a blanket and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. I really wish I could do more. I played with his hairs a bit. I wonder what he really thinks of me. Does he still has some feelings for me? Or they all in the past. Fuck, I need to get a smoke. 

I was standing against the wall smoking and trying to sober up and get all my feelings for Butch out.  
„Hey kiddo “ I heard the voice and I shrugged. I looked at the Gob standing in front of me „...can’t sleep? “  
„Yeah, just like you” I said with a smirk.  
„What’s on your mind?” I didn’t feel like answering that question so I get another smoke.”Butch?” Hearing that name made me shiver. I must be really easy to read. Or perhaps Gob is thinking I’m getting terrorized by my former bully and I can’t sleep because of that. The same thoughts of that makes me wanted to laugh. I looked over to Gob but he looked like he was ready to go. Without much thinking I grab his hand.  
„Hey, Gob. You are my friend, right? “ I asked him  
„Yeah..”  
He answered quietly. I looked into his eyes. I was wondering if he was the only person out here that really cared about me. My father didn’t care much, even my best childhood friend didn’t care and Butch. I don’t fucking know.  
„I like you more than a friend should”  
I said without thinking and kissed him. He tasted like metal. I can’t belie what I was doing. I think I was too drunk to think. I was excepting punch but Gob returned the kiss. I pushed him gently back with a flat palm.  
„Let’s go... let’s go somewhere where no one can disturb us”  
I told him and I really didn’t know what the hell I was doing. But I can think about that tommorow morning because now I was too drunk and too horny to think clearly.  
Gob just nodded his head without a word and took my hand and lead a way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter( which is probably last) is explicit sex scene just to warn anyone. It was my first time writing a sex scene. It’s basically only mlwxbutch

When I wake up not only my head was hurting so I was sure what I did with Gob yesterday was not only a weird dream. I looked at my side and there was him, sleeping peacefully. It seems like we, or rather Gob found really secluded place with a convenient mattress. Probably a great place to have a drunk one-night stand.  
I sighed and put myself in a brace position. I think I’m really fucked up in a head. And I think most people would agree with me. Even Nova... fuck it. Gob was Gob. He was cute, nice... guy. I would never imagine him wanting to have sex with me to be honest but I don’t think many ghouls have occasions to have encounter like these so probably he took his chance. He probably was imaging Nova. I smirked at this though and took a piece of paper from my jacket and pencil. I scribbled fast “sorry and thanks” and put it next to where I was laying down. I started to dress up quickly and trying my best not to wake up Gob. Before I left out the room I looked once more time at the note which made me cringe. Well, that’s the best I can think of as my head is killing me.I think it’s better than living him with nothing? Sorry for probably saying something stupid which I am sure I did and thanks for the well... sex. That reminded me of something...I take the RadAway. I didn’t wanted to drink it in front of Butch. Well, i wonder if I drink it in front of Gob If he wouldn’t be asleep would he feel offended? I wasn’t even sure if there was a need to take or if it was too late but I’d rather be safe than sorry, especially if you were in coma for radiation once. Ok one more thing before I go. Gob needs blanket. 

Butch was eating breakfast at the room which made me glad he wasn’t dining with Carol. I wouldn’t want to see a mother of the man I just had sex with. Also, I was happy Charon wasn’t there either. I wanted to go to rivet city. But without him. I couldn’t stand another Ghoul right now. Not that I am disgusted. No. Its just I know I would be embarrassed and jumpy in front of Charon and Butch would start asking questions and I don’t want him to know. I know if he know he will be mortified. Probably won’t want to touch me again. I know how he reacts on ghouls. And I wouldn’t stand this. Him. Never touching me again.  
I scratched my neck standing like an idiot and just looking at Butch.  
“ good morning” finally something came out of my mouth but Butch looked unimpressed.  
“ what did you do?”  
“Huh?!” I answered with sheeples smile sitting next to him on the mattress.  
“ don’t huh me. Where were you?”  
“ I didn’t know I had a wife, Butch.”  
“ I know you did something. I just hope nothing that will get me in trouble as well.”  
“Trouble?!” I tried to act mockingly offended “you are talking to the Messiah here.”  
“ cut your bullshit”  
“ ...want to go back to rivet city with me?” I tried to change the topic, I didn’t wanted to be interrogated even more.  
“... sure”  
I smiled, that Butch didn’t even argue. It was a nice change.  
“But what about a big one?”  
“You mean Charon?” I asked nervously  
“Yeah”  
“You need him to babysit you or something?”  
“You need a punch in your face?”  
“That’s what I was thinking. Let’s get going.”

*

Even if I didn’t take Charon with me, I was feeling he was with me all the road to Rivet City. Probably, because Butch didn’t said a word to me just like him. I don’t think it could be even more awkward and I was actually glad when someone or something decided to attack us. At least the sound of guns were better than the sound of silence. Wow, I never in my life I there would be a situation that would make me felt like this by here it is.  
Finally, we get to the bridge, I talk to Harness through the intercom box to extend the bridge and so he did, after that we both went straight to the bar. At least that’s what I was thinking but Butch hold my arm and forcefully take me to the room. Well, in other circumstances I would be hyped but now since Butch was acting weirder than me all this days I’m not sure if He wants to fuck me or kill me or something else.  
“Butch... what the hell?” I asked while the brunette made sure the doors were closed. But he didn’t answered. Instead he shut me up with a kiss. Passionate and eagerly, it was just fair I kiss him back. We started to fight with the dominance with our tongue. I felt his hand on my butt and squeeze. I decided to break the kiss before we would go even further  
“Why?” I asked  
“ because I realized I want you to belong only to me. “  
I felt the sudden warmth in my heart and belly. There was nothing better than hearing someone’s needs me. And that someone’s was Butch. Person that I always needed.  
“And how did that happened?” I smirked while sliding my arms over his shoulders  
“ I saw you, Dorian” the smile from my face fade away instantly “ I wake up and saw you are not in the room so I went looking for you... and I saw you with that ghoul. You were going somewhere together. I don’t know where did you go or what you were doing but the same picture of you and him holding hands...”  
I feel terrified but at the same time kinda relieved. Relieved he didn’t saw me kissing Gob or more... I wouldn’t want to see him any of that. It’s not like he was my boyfriend or anything like that. But still, it felt like betrayal.  
“I-I was lonely...” I finally said. I didn’t know what to say more.  
“ I know. “  
“You pushed me and...”  
“ I know. I just... I don’t want to hear anymore. I don’t want to think about it either. Your mine.”  
Our lips connected again and no more words were needed. I heard the thump of pants falling down and then I felt a hand trying to get to mine and soon there was another thump. Breaking away from me he slid two fingers inside my mouth. I started sucking on them while looking at his beautiful, dark eyes. After that the two fingers find their way inside my boxers and one of them fill me in. I moaned with pleasure which give the Butcha green light so he slide another finger. The movements was perfect, hitting the right stop. The kissing seems endlessly and more and more wildly. After third finger I started to begged for more. And after that no clothes was needed. Sucking his hard cock make me even more lustful. I love him. I love everything about him. I loved how his hand were playing with my hair while I was sucking him. I looked up and Butch decided he’s cock was wet enough, he pulled my hair back which made me to stop. He Instructed me I should go in the dog position and he started licking me inside. I couldn’t stand it anymore and begged him to already put it inside while holding my buttcheeks wide open with my hands. And he did. Rough and fast pounding, I couldn’t stop screaming. It was a pleasure mixed with pain which in short time become only a pleasure. It was the best feeling in the world. And I hoped it was same for Butch as we both finished at the same time. Panting we both lay down on the mattress.  
I rest my head on his chest  
“I’m yours”  
“ yes, you are”


End file.
